Not One Finger
by not eren jaegar
Summary: NOT BETA TESTED AND I SUCK. In which Levi becomes a jealous fuck toward Eren and doesn't want anyone to lay a finger on him. Not one. (this is really really bad ughhhh fuck man)


NOT BETA TESTED

sorry this is poorly written and sometimes doesn't make sense

also the format got all weird toward the end

idk how to use this website i'm sorry i suck ugh i feel so bad ; A ;

Eren begrudgingly made his way to Hanji's lab, escorted by none other than the Corporal himself. He always kept a close eye on Eren, and it made him feel like he was suffocating. He felt like an absolute prisoner in this castle. Forced to sleep in a dungeon, having close eyes on his back at all times. People ready to kill him if need be. It was a bit much for a 15 year old boy to handle. He understood why people were on edge around him all the time, though. It wasn't like he himself had the best control over his Titan transforming ability. Like the incident with the spoon. Everyone was already on guard and ready to kill him in a snap. It wasn't like it was actually he, Eren, wanted to attack Mikasa that time he transformed to move the boulder. That was just his first time transforming on command.

He had control now, well, control on not killing humans when he was a Titan, that part was clear as day. He had no other choice but to control himself as a Titan or else Levi would kill him on the spot. And he didn't doubt that he could, because he can. He glanced quickly at Corporal Levi who had the same weary expression on his face. It almost scared him how little muscle movement there was in his face. Even when the Corporal was angry, nothing. Not a twitch in his eye, or a tug of his mouth. He was almost like stone. Eren was tired and fed up with all the experiments, and grumbled unknowingly to himself, earning a distasteful look from Corporal Levi.

The look was more than enough for Eren to get the message, and fell silent the rest of the way.

Eren missed being around his friends, he missed being able to talk to them like everything was normal. Like he wasn't a monster, like there were no experiments, and all these watchful eyes didn't exist. But they did, and unfortunately for Eren, he was the subject of it.

He supposed being poked and prodded like a piece of meat was better than being dissected. Then again, with Hanji's thirst for knowledge on Titans, and that strong sleeping gas she gives him, who knew what was going in and out of his body? Even if she did dissect him, the scars would heal by the time he regained consciousness. The thought sent a wave of nervousness through his body and the Corporal couldn't help but notice.

"What the ever living hell is wrong now, brat?" He demanded. For a rather short man with an 80's bowl cut, he sure was intimidating. Eren remembered the first time he came into close quarters with Corporal Levi. It had been in court in front of a bunch of people when he decided to kick the shit out of him.

"Nothing, sir," he responded. Levi clicked his tongue as he shot his gaze forward once more, nearing the lab. As if on cue, Hanji swung the door open with a shining look plastered to her face. Again, she was another person that Eren never expected to be afraid of. Not that she was a scary person, she wasn't. In fact she was quite bubbly in personality, a bit crazy, but kind. Part of that could be that Eren was a Titan and she had some weird love for them. He was more afraid of the things that she did to him. Needles filled with ooze he wasn't sure of. Gas masks to put him to sleep. There were all sorts of things in that lab that have probably gone somewhere in and out of Eren's body and that wasn't exactly a peachy keen thought.

"Eren! Glad you could make it, I was starting to think you weren't going to show up!" she exclaimed as she grabbed him by the shoulders.

"It's not like I really have a choice, Squad Leader," he replied with a nervous smile.

"Tch, don't get smart with that mouth boy," Corporal Levi retorted. He shut the door on them and made his leave. Always had to have the last word he did.

Hanji waved it off and escorted Eren to a metal table. He already knew what to do by now; take off all his clothes and place it in a plastic sealed bag and proceed onto the table. He'd been naked in front of Hanji several times now that it didn't really phase him all that much anymore. The cold steel of the table, however, was something he'd never get used to. His breath hitched as he got on the table and laid down, causing Hanji to chuckle.

The first 10 or so minutes were always the same. Three injections in the left arm, two on both legs, one on the nape of his neck. Eren didn't care much for needles and he's certainly had enough within all these experiments. The only injection that really scared him was the one his dad had given him all those years back. He still had nightmares about it.

The next step was to digest this eerie dark blue black liquid that tasted like salty water. Perhaps the ocean? He always stuck his tongue out when it came to it, like a child drinking medicine.

Last step was to inhale a certain amount of unknown gas from a mask connected to a large metal cylinder. Eren sighed as he wondered what today's experiment would be. Running on a treadmill for an hour? No, he did that three times last week. Maybe she'd test his muscle reflexes again? Or perhaps he'll get to transform outside—under close watch of course. He sighed, waiting for the explanation of today's experiment.

"Oh I know you're getting bored of the same old same old my dear boy," she clasped a rather rough hand on his back. "But today we'll be doing a different kind of experiment—a fun experiment!"

Oh no. A fun experiment meant a bad experiment, and Eren wasn't too fond of the whole ordeal. He grimaced as he looked around the room to see if anything would give away what todays horror would entail.

"Fun as in fun for me? Or fun for you?" Eren didn't know why he even bothered to ask.

"Exactly!"

_Ah, that didn't even answer my question. _

Hanji made her way to a drawer and pulled out all sorts of things, tossing them here and there and really that couldn't be good for all that equipment; it all looked rather expensive and Hanji was just throwing it about willy nilly. Eventually, after rummaging around for a good minute or two, she pulled out a long cylindrical object with numbers all the way to the top.

"I need to measure the body temperature inside a Titan in its human form," she smiled almost too innocently. "So I need you to flop on over so I can stick this thermometer up your butt."

Eren desperately made his way for the door. He knew things were going in and out of his body but he was hoping for this one he'd be asleep for it. To his dismay, Hanji was fast and already had a hand on his shoulder, dragging him back to the table. She lifted him up and placed him on the cold metal top and strapped down his arms and legs.

"Eren, come on you're overreacting!" Eren tried to scream but was quickly silenced by a muzzle she had placed over him. God he felt like an animal.

"And here I thought we were done with the screaming and running away thing," she sighed a bit puzzled as to why he would try to run away for such an exciting experiment.

"Today was supposed to be a fun day, remember?" She quickly inserted the rather large thermometer when they both heard footsteps approaching.

There was a click on the door as the handle turned and Eren turned his head, horrified to see who was walking in.

"Hanji I forgot to tell you that—" Levi's face made no sudden movements, he still had that bored uninterested look on his face, but where he was gazing was right at Eren. He could feel the wave of embarrassment all through his body, his face was red, and he wanted to die.

"Ah, Eren look, your body temperature is increasing rapidly!"

Armin and Mikasa looked at Eren with disbelieving eyes. He had his head in his hands, as the two fell silent. His plain porridge had gone cold seeing that he'd lost all interest in an appetite. He knew the experiments were only going to get weirder and tougher but he definitely did not expect something like this. Hell, he didn't expect the _outcome_ of it. Did this mean Hanji never locked the doors during tests? What if other people had walked in while he was unconscious?

The tip of his ears felt warm and he knew he was blushing, Jesus Christ, he was blushing. Armin opened his mouth to talk.

"So you're saying Hanji took a thermometer,"

"Mhm,"

"Strapped you down to a table—naked,"

"Mhm,"

"Stuck the thermometer up your butt,"

"Yeah,"

"And Corporal Levi walked in and saw the whole thing?"

"Yes! Armin, yes, please let's—let's not repeat the whole incident okay? I'm still reliving it in my head every second," he shuddered. Armin threw him an apologetic look. He could always trust Mikasa and Armin with embarrassing stories because they weren't the kind of jerks (Jean) to laugh at such a situation, no matter how toe curling the experience.

Mikasa placed a gentle hand on Eren's arm, causing him to look up. She had soft eyes when she said, "I'll kill the mother fucker."

Both Eren and Armin jumped in their seats, trying to detain an already standing up Mikasa. "Mikasa I feel like you're only going to make the situation worse for both Eren _and _yourself!" Armin retorted.

"I don't care."

"Mikasa, wait!" Eren spoke up. She looked at him as if anything he said would stop her. Anyone who caused a great deal of anguish to her loving brother would pay simple as that.

Eren had explained to her that the Corporal had had a word with Hanji while they were there. Unfortunately, this talk took place with Eren still naked and strapped to a cold metal table with a thermometer up his ass.

"_What the fuck are you doing." Corporal demanded. Eren prayed he wouldn't get any closer, but oh, the world was against him and so of course, Corporal Levi did in fact advance forward. Eren shut his eyes and tried to ignore this whole situation. He could hear Hanji and Levi arguing around him and he really wondered why no one had the least amount of decency to cover him up._

_Maybe in the midst of it all, he would die, right there on that table. Yes, that would be suitable for everyone wouldn't it? After all, the only reason why everyone was here was because of him. Because of his little pep talk and his stupid hatred for the Titans. Perhaps death really was such a sweet thing._

"_Eren, Eren are you even listening?" He heard Levi's voice. Oh god, he wasn't dead, he was still alive and breathing, strapped down to a metal table, and Corporal Levi was talking to him. Man, couldn't he just storm out in disgust and call him a brat? Why the hell did he have to have a conversation with him like this? Didn't people have morals these days?_

"_I'm sorry, what was that, Sir?" he asked in a voice so tiny, it made Levi and Hanji look like Titans. Corporal Levi sighed in irritation and pinched the bridge of his nose._

"_I said are these experiments causing you any discomfort?" he said with a deep set frown on his face, which was weird. Why did he sound so angry when he was asking a somewhat concerned question?_

"_Uh, yes Sir—well, only the ones I have to be awake for. Like this one. I mean a few days ago I wasn't awake for whatever was going on but—"_

"_Jesus, could shut your fucking trap you damn brat?" Eren was positive that if he wasn't naked and in such a position that the Corporal would have hit him. "Hanji, get the kid off the table. I want all experiments to be done unconscious, if he gets agitated who know when he might turn into a Titan?" With a click of his heel Levi was gone once again, and the straps came off. _

"Wait, so Corporal Levi rescued you?" Armin asked in absolute wonder.

"I'd hardly call that a rescue," Eren responded immediately. However, in his brain, somewhere deep deep within his brain, he would have called it a rescue. Maybe he should thank the Corporal, or. No, there's no way he'd even acknowledge him. It's not like the Corporal did it for Eren, he even said so himself, with all the agitation it's quite possible that he could very well turn into a Titan at any given moment.

It's not like he'd get so fed up with Hanji and crush her in his Titan form, he already knew if anything like that happened Levi'd take him down in a snap. Both he and Levi knew very well that he needed a specific goal to transform, so maybe in Levi's subconscious twisted brain—maybe he kinda wanted to help him out of his awkward position?

"Dammit, I think I have to go thank him," he sighed and got up from the table. It was never certain where the Corporal was and wasn't at any time of day. He was always out and about which made it hard for him to really find. He checked his office, the training ground, his private quarters (which he probably should never do again without permission because if Levi ever caught him sneaking in his bedroom he'd get a beating) he even asked some of Levi's squad. All of which didn't either. After a long day of no luck, Eren decided to ask Hanji. At least she was always in the same place—her dreadful lab.

He knocked hesitantly on the door before Hanji answered it only moments later with a stupidly wide grin on her face. "Oh? I never expected you to come here so willingly," she said as she looked around. "And by yourself! Where's Levi?" Damn, looks like she didn't know herself.

"Actually, Squad Leader, I wanted to ask you that, but," already turning on his heel before she could protest to have him stay for another experiment, "Since you don't know I guess I'll see you at dinner."

Hanji only smiled as the brunette ran away. Hanji wasn't oblivious to the whole situation as Eren was. She chuckled as she closed the door and continued working on her experiment.

"Levi, you can come out you know," she said, not taking an eye off the test tube. She mixed it around and poured it into a beaker, having a mini puff explode into the air. The Corporal stepped from his spot in the lab and approached Hanji.

"Hoping you'd see a new experiment today Sir?" Hanji said with playful eyes. "You know if you want, I can have you sit in on one while he's unconscious." Levi's beady eyes shot at her in disdain. He clicked his tongue and left the lab. Hanji couldn't help but laugh to herself. She made it a plan to herself to have dinner be a show tonight. With that in mind, Hanji set aside her equipment and began putting all sorts of liquids together.

She grabbed a beaker and labeled it "Experiment #217"

After a long and uneventful day of looking for the Corporal, Eren decided to give it a rest and join his comrades to dinner. He was just glad that he didn't have much to do that day, days where he got free time was rare and he treasured it. He missed the days that he and Armin would look at the book Armin's grandfather gave him about the outside world. He remembered he didn't believe him when he had told him about something so absurd as the "ocean".

He smiled to himself, remembering when Armin had come knocking on his door one day telling him he dreamed of the sea. He had told him not only was there a vast amount of salty water, but sand right next to said ocean. The breeze was cool and the sand was warm. The ocean spray felt so refreshing, he had said. It even smelled salty.

Both he and Armin had yet to see such a place on their treacherous journey in the Recon Corps. They could never get far enough without having some Titan wiping out more of their comrades. His thoughts were interrupted when someone had bumped him in the shoulder. He looked over to see Jean with that smirk of his.

"C'mon Jaegar, enough with the long faces, you're killin' everyone's mood." Eren laughed as he retorted.

"You're one to talk about long faces," Eren made his way past him as he heard Connie laughing beside Jean, and Connie's choking sounds from Jean grabbing him in a head lock. Jeez, these goof balls were the ones to save humanity? He couldn't help but laugh to himself.

Just as Eren was about to sit down next to his friends, Hanji pulled him aside.

"Actually Eren, I wanted you to sit with us tonight," she said as she led him over to Levi's table. He turned back to his friends with questioning faces. "Uh Squad Leader, am I in trouble?" She only smiled at him as they arrived to the table.

He was a seat away from Levi and right in between Petra and Hanji. Petra smiled warmly at him, and so did the rest of the members at that table. All except Levi of course. He couldn't help but have a nervous sweat break out starting from the back of his neck. He must've done something wrong, but they were all smiling? Oh no, maybe Hanji had told them all about the embarrassing experiment that occurred today? Or, _no. She was going to tell it to them in front of his face?! _Eren's horrible thoughts were interrupted as there was a finger shoved in his mouth. He squeaked in surprise as he looked over to Hanji who had a rack of test tubes out on the table.

_Blegh! _What was that horrible taste that was shoved into his mouth, he quickly retracted the finger and turned around in his chair to spit and cough.

Erd sighed as he shot his gaze toward Hanji. "Really? Experiments at the table? Hanji I thought we'd talked about this."

"Ah, but this one is a taste test sampling and what better time to taste things than dinner!" _that was a terrible reason, along with that terrible taste in his mouth ugh god. _Hanji whisked him around by the shoulder as she shoved in another finger covered in an eerie black goo. Eren's eyes widened and he fought back the urge to puke. Why did this have to happen now? Did Hanji get her kicks out of Eren's embarrassment in front of higher ranking people? Or just people in general.

"Squad Leader, I don't think I can do this any—" he was cut off by yet another one of Hanji's fingers in his mouth but oh? This one was not bad. Actually, it was delicious. He let out a satisfied _mmmm _sound to which the Corporal had perked up his ears too, staring at the boy—no, staring at...Hanji in detest? Eren didn't have time to think why Levi looked so upset, just that Hanji was shoveling some more of that delicious mixture into his mouth.

"I knew you would like this one! It took a while to make, but it's chemically made to taste like chocolate pudding," she grinned as she wrote down some notes and shoveled more into his mouth.

"Ocolate Huthding?" Eren asked, mouth still full of Hanji's finger, all too happy with the taste of this weird food called "chocolate." Just as he was about to receive another bite of the wonderful food, Hanji's hand was caught in place by the Corporal himself. Eren was caught by surprise and jumped a bit in his seat. However his attention was all on Hanji and Hanji wasn't even the least bit afraid. If anything, it looked like she had enjoyed herself.

"Why yes Corporal? Is something the matter?" she asked sweetly. He could feel tension all around the table and he really wished he didn't exist right now. He wish this day didn't exist because really, he was just having a not okay day.

"Feeding someone with your finger is dirty and completely and utterly disgusting," Levi had said plainly. Hanji smiled.

"Then maybe you'd like to feed it to him yourself, Sir?" there was an audible gasp at the table, one of which came from Eren. Hanji wasn't only talking back to Levi, but trying to embarrass him as well! He tried tapping Hanji's shoulder to tell her this was a bad idea but Levi's other hand quickly shot out to grip the wrist of the boys'.

"Sir I was only trying to tell her not—"

"Shut up, brat," he spat venomously. He turned his attention back to Hanji. "See me in my office after dinner. And keep your damned experiments in the lab." His grip tightened on Eren and it sent a shiver down his spine as the Corporal leaned closer. "Get back to your fucking table."

"Yes, Sir!" Of course, Eren fumbled out of his seat stupidly and ran back to the safety of his friends. He tried to level out his breathing because holy shit! He'd never been so afraid in his life! He had his hand on his chest and didn't dare look back to see if Levi had sat down already. Mikasa turned to him and whispered.

"You're blushing like a mad man."

Eren barely had sleep that night. He even went to his dungeon cell early which surprised Mike who locked him up every night. Usually he had to go and get Eren when his bed time was coming to a close. He had so desperately wanted to forget all of todays events, but unfortunately for him, he was Eren, and flash backs on uneventful days tended to haunt him for the rest of his natural born life. Eren didn't remember how many times he sighed that day, but his last one put him to sleep.

_He dreamed about the ocean, and it was exactly how Armin described it. Misty sprays, salty smell, warm sand. It was amazing. He wondered if the sensation were even better in reality. He breathed in as much as he could and started stepping toward the shore line. He realized he wasn't wearing any shoes. Or pants. Or anything. He was completely naked standing in the open beach. Thankfully for him no one was around. _

_He took a cautious step into the water and let out a sigh of relief. It was pleasantly cool and refreshing. He took yet another step. And another. Eventually he was completely underwater, his body submerged in the cool water. When he opened them he was in a glass container, tubes all around his body. He squinted to see where he was when he saw that flash of a grin. He was back in the lab. He struggled and all of a sudden he had a drowning sensation. He wanted so gravely wanted out of the glass cylinder when all of a sudden Levi was there and he cracked the glass. The sound of Hanji's screeching for her experiment going wrong and the deep gasping for air Eren took filled the room. He untangled himself from the tubes sticking in and out of him and tried to cover himself up._

_Levi tossed him his cape and grabbed him by the hair to look him in the eye. He mouthed something inaudible and Eren didn't know what to do. He mouthed it again, this time his mouth opening more, like he was yelling. He couldn't hear anything, not even Hanji's screaming. Was he screaming? _

"_..up." said the Corporal. What?_

"_Up...get up. Get up!" he couldn't his legs were like jello from where he was sitting._

"_I'm sorry I can't!"_

"_Get up!" all of a sudden there was a violent shaking, the earth was crumbling, and he along with it._

"_Eren, get.."_

"Up!" Eren's eyes shot open violently as cold sweat covered his body. He was clutching on to Mike critically as he panted into his side. Holy shit what a dream. He was still shaking when he realized Mike was across the room, and so was Hanji. Wait what? Then who had he been grabbing on to? He looked up to see Levi himself, staring down at him with unwavering eyes. He quickly separated himself from the other man's body and fell off the other side of the bed landing with a loud thud.

"Ugh..." he rubbed his back achingly. "What happened?" he asked looking at an upside down Mike.

"I kept knocking on your cell to get up, and even when I came in you wouldn't wake up," he explained with a rather pissed off expression. "You punched me in your sleep too, kid." he rubbed at his cheek. Eren shot him an apologetic face. He sat up properly and looked to Hanji and Levi.

"Squad Leader, Corporal, why are you two here?" he asked not being able to look at Levi in the face. Jesus, he was probably dead. He clung to him for dear life—in cold sweat! He was probably disgusted with him. It was Mike who was still talking when he answered him.

"I couldn't get you to wake up myself so I called for Hanji to see if this was part of some experiment you'd given him to which she called the Corporal himself." Eren stared wide eyed at Levi who had been standing there silently the whole time. So he was the one to wake him up?

"Well I tried to wake you up but just as I landed a finger on you Levi gave me this death glare kind of like the one he's making right now, do you always look like that or is that just another glare?" Hanji piped up. Eren could feel his face heating up so he took the initiative to make a 90 degree bow with his fist over his heart.

"Everyone, thank you for doing all you could for me. I'm deeply sorry for the trouble I've cause any or all of you. I promise it will not happen again."

For a second it was quiet and Eren wasn't sure if he should be getting up. He stayed with his head down until he heard a sigh escape Levi's mouth. He peeked up to see him walking out of the cell and Eren took that as a sign that it was safe to stand up straight. Mike rolled his eyes dramatically as he left the cell as well, leaving Eren all to Hanji. He couldn't help but feel uneasy since his nightmare did consist of her and her outrageous experiment. Hopefully there wouldn't be any—

"Is somebody excited for a brand new experiment today?" Hanji clasped her hands together with hopeful eyes.

"I'm not letting you stick anything up or near my butt, I swear to god." Eren tensed. Hanji waved her hand like Eren had just told a lame joke. She hooked arms with the lad and dragged him through the castle. They made their way to the lab where Eren proceeded to take off his shirt. Hanji spun around and pulled it down immediately as if he hadn't done it before.

"My heavens, what on earth are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"What I always do?"

"No, no, no," she shook her head. "I told you, we're doing a _brand new_ experiment." she smirked. What the hell. Eren didn't like that smirk, that needed to be gone. Hanji grabbed a tea pout and a test tub and poured them both into a beaker. She mixed the two and grabbed a funnel and placed it in a water canteen and proceeded to pour it.

"Bring this to Erwin Smith, he's in his office. Do not say it's from the lab, tell him it's because you thought he was parched from all his hard work." Eren furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Hanji, what does this have to do with me being a Titan?"

"Okay bye!" with that, she shoved him out the door and shut it with a loud slam. It took Eren a second to realize what had just occurred. Man these experiments were getting weirder and weirder by the second. He shook it off his shoulder seeing that it was better than drawing blood, or taking several injections. He made his way to the office and knocked on the large wooden doors. There was a muffled "Come in," from the other side of the door as Eren grabbed for the handle and entered.

"Commander Erwin—" he swore the earth shook as he locked eyes with Corporal Levi who was in the room as well. "C-Corporal Levi." Fuck, why the fuck did he just stutter? He just made himself look like a goddamn idiot. He bowed to the two suddenly in fear. Dammit Hanji.

The two had been mocking up some battle strategies before Eren entered the room. Hopefully he wasn't interrupting too much. Commander Erwin smiled at him and gestured for him to come forward. Every step he took he could feel Levi's glare shooting at him like bullets.

"Uh, this uh...it's a canteen." Fuck. Of course it's a canteen who announces that outloud? God he just made himself look like an idiot. Levi hissed in annoyance at Eren. "Thanks for the clarification, brat." Eren shook his head and breathed. _Just hand it over._

He nearly shoved the canteen in Commander Erwin's face when he bowed.

"A um, a drink! You must be parched from all your hard work, Sir." Levi watched carefully with the exchange. Erwin took the canteen; a bit of shock on his face. He untwisted the cap and took a sip and his expression changed.

"Earl Grey. Thank you Eren, that was very kind, how did you know I liked Earl Grey?" the Commander smiled. Eren only smiled and shrugged. Immediately after, Erwin's stomach made a gurgle sound and he excused himself apologetically.

"Seems the tea isn't agreeing with my stomach. It has been a while since I've had some. I'll be right back, stay right there Eren, I'd like to talk to you about the next battle strategy."

"Commander are you okay? I'm so sorry if the tea isn't good, I really didn't think you'd get sick from it." Erwin waved it off and smiled while he excused himself from the room. Eren watched him go and sighed.

"Ah, I hope I didn't do anything to hurt him." there came an irritated grunt behind him and Eren turned around fast as lightening. He completely forgot Levi had been standing there.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing," he spat. Eren shrugged, eyes still locked with Levi's.

"I didn't have another canteen. I mean if I did I would have brought you—"

"Stop talking," this time he stood up and walked toward him. Eren swallowed and he could feel his heart beating in his throat.

"I—"

Levi grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, pushing him to the ground so his face was in the rug. "I told you to stop talking, so _stop talking._"

"What do you mean you refuse to do anymore experiments!" Hanji groveled on the floor in her own tears. Eren had had enough of her stupid experiments around Corporal Levi. All it was doing was raising his temper and getting him hurt.

"Hanji, I don't know what the hell these experiments are but it's really starting to piss me off, okay? I think I'd rather have that thermometer up my butt!"

"So you'll do it—"

"_No!" _Eren yelled. "I'm done with your dumb experiments involving the Corporal and his temper, if you wanted to figure out how much it takes to get him angry, do some tests on him, not me."

Hanji looked almost apologetic. She got up and proceeded to the metal table. "Okay," she said. "Remove all articles of clothing and place them in the bag, I'll prepare the needles." Eren stood there for a bit, wondering if his words really even did sink into the crazy head.

The rest of the day was typical testing. Going into the courtyard and turning into a Titan. Testing his reflexes. Practicing picking up things as a Titan. And turning back to human. At the moment, he didn't really care too much if he hurt Hanji's feelings, so long as _he _wasn't hurting.

Hanji holds onto her promise of no more pissing off Levi and the rest of the week is quiet. Everything went back to normal (if you could even call that world normal) and Eren let everything fall into place. It wasn't until Levi had announced that the two of them would be going on leave, something about rounding up nearing titans that were starting to expected to come near the castle.

Eren had packed all he needed for the trip and said his goodbyes, promising to be back as soon as possible to his friends.

"Uh, Corporal?" he wasn't exactly sure what was happening or rather why, but it was just. Weird. He and Levi had made their round trip about a week ago to round up any titans near or around the castle. There had been some difficulties when Eren dislocated his shoulder—twice—when coming into contact with a group of titans. Of course he knew he was safe, he was with the corporal himself. However, they had told the group that it'd only be a couple days, but due to the minor setback, they ended up camping it out in some trees for few extra days.

The day they got back Eren's friends gave him hugs left and right, happy that he was back safe again. All the while Levi giving him looks of disdain.

And now here they were in the corporal's office, the same look of disgust plastered on his face. That wasn't the weird part; Eren had been in his office dozens of times, just the two of them. But. Levi was still in his _pajamas. _He'd never seen the corporal so…vulnerable. Despite the messy hair and lack of a uniform, Levi still looked just as intimidating as any other day he'd seen him.

Eren was still in attention when Levi had gotten up from his seat, stalking closer to him. He swallowed, unsure of what was to happen and he had to refrain himself from wincing, expecting a blow at any second for whatever reason the corporal had. Except, there wasn't any blow. He was standing right in front of him this time, eyes locked, expression unreadable. It felt like hours before he actually opened his mouth to say anything.

"You are not to have anyone touch you in my presence, understand? And if I catch so much as a finger on your shoulder," his hand whipped up to his collar and he pulled him down so his ear was near his mouth. "I'll see to it personally that you'll be miserable." With that said, the corporal pushed him back causing him to stumble into the door. A wave of a hand and Eren escaped the office.

What the hell was that about? He was touching his ear where Levi had whispered to him. Why was his friends touching him such a bad thing anyway, was he talking about the hugs he received? Maybe it had something to do with protecting them. It's just, Levi wouldn't be wrong if his intentions were that Eren wouldn't turn near or around anyone because of some weird contact. Maybe an experiment? Perhaps he and Hanji had discussed about what would be possible things to turn him into a titan. That was probably it. He _did _turn partially just from trying to pick up a spoon, so extra precautions were probably being taken. Yeah that was probably it.

He shook the thought from his head as he made his way to the mess hall. He spotted his friends eating at a table and they waved. He threw a smile their direction and grabbed a bowl of cold porridge.

"Mornin' shitface," Jean greeted with a clasp on his shoulder. Eren nearly jumped out of his skin as he whipped around, causing the hand to fall. Jean raised an eyebrow in confusion as he grabbed his own bowl of porridge. "Jeez, jumpy much?" he scoffed before walking back to the table. "Loosen up Jaeger."

He sighed. This was going to be a long ass day. Eren made his way to the table, trying not to look like he was on death row and sat next to Armin. The blond smiled at him and he smiled back. "Guys, I need to ask you all a favor," Eren announced around the table. Due to the tone of seriousness in his voice, everyone listened closely.

"What's wrong?" Mikasa asked. He raised his hands in defense, trying not to worry her too much.

"It's nothing to really worry about just," he sighed. "I need you guys not to come into contact with me for I'm not sure how long. Just, refrain from touching me." The group looked to each other in confusion. Connie was the one who nodded his head in his direction and asked, "Why, Hanji doing an experiment or something?"

He shook his head. "No, it's Corporal Levi. Well—I'm guessing he talked to Hanji, but she hasn't said anything to me yet. Corporal Levi just told me not to have anyone touch me and if he catches it—" he tensed as he saw a uniform clad Levi enter the mess hall, making direct contact with him. Everyone else looked up to see what he was staring at and immediately dropped their gazes to their food.

Except, they didn't look down in fear, rather. Humor? Why the hell was Connie and Jean giggling to themselves?

"Say, didn't Reiner tell the same thing to Bertholdt a few days ago?" Sasha murmured and Connie snorted out loud. Eren looked over to where Reiner and Bertholdt were sitting, Bertholdt look especially uncomfortable. He kept shifting around in his seat like it was uncomfortable to sit. What the hell where these guys getting at.

Eren nearly fell out of his seat when Connie clapped two loud hands on his shoulder, rubbing it a bit hard. "I'm doing you a favor," he laughed as yawned rather loudly, causing Levi to look their direction.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Eren threw his hands away and stood up, backing against a wall. Fuck, Levi had spotted him. The whole table seemed to be laughing—all excluding Armin and Mikasa who looked like the only genuinely worried ones for Eren's life. Eren still had no idea what was happening, so he ran out of the castle, not really sure where he was going. Oh wait, yes he did! Anywhere the hell away from Levi. He was contemplating on going to the lab to see if Hanji had any experiments to run, but he wasn't sure if the whole touching rule applied to her as well. Was she even part of this?

It was a 'fuck it' decision when he ended up knocking on the big metal doors. It wasn't long before Hanji was standing in the doorway, a huge smile spread across her face.

"Squad Leader, please tell me you have some exp—"

"Nope. Hi Levi!" with that the door is shut and his body is frozen when he hears that name. He. Was. So. _Fucked. _He can barely bring it in himself to turn around and face the man. His arms are crossed and there's a glint of something in his eyes.

Eren finds himself being backed against the metal doors and starts sputtering out nonsense, just anything that could possible save his ass.

"Sir I told them not to do anything but you know Connie, and Jean was with him so they probably were in on it together, trying to get me in trouble but I swear—_I swear _—I told them not to try anything funny and that was when you walked in and—"

Eren is silenced when there's a hand on his collar once again and is yanked down to Levi's level once more. He's expecting to have him whisper some last words into his ear like before but this time his mouth isn't anywhere near his ear.

It's on his lips this time. Eren's eyes are wide with shock before Levi pulls back and scoffs.

"Dumb brat, you're supposed to close your eyes," he lets him go and turns on his heel. "I'll let this time slide, next time I see a finger on you, I'll make sure you won't walk for days," he turns his head and there's almost a devilish smirk on his lips.

"And it won't be from beating you." Levi's gone and it takes Eren a while to process what just happened. He knows his face is terribly red and his pants are feeling tight. Particularly in the crotch region.

"That means he's going to fuck you," Eren is so fed up with people sneaking up behind him that he leans on his knees.

"Goddammit Hanji was this all your little experiment," he mutters not really sure if he should be thanking her or screaming at her. She laughs because she totally fucking can and ruffles his hair, knowing the contact with the boy won't matter since Levi was long gone.

"A jealous Levi is a funny Levi," she laughs once more before retreating back into her lab. He stands there for a bit. This whole thing was literally just for pure entertainment. And he was the main event. He brings a hand to his face and mutters a few curse words into his palm when he remembers Levi's words. He blushes madly when he realizes what Sasha was talking about when Bertholdt couldn't sit right. Levi said so himself, if someone laid a finger on him—

Everyone turns startled as Eren kicks down the door to the mess hall. Connie and Jean are laughing their butts off when Eren looks up, face red as a tomato. But his face is completely serious when he says, "Someone lay a finger on me right _now!"_

**A/N: lol get it because if someone lays a finger on him he gets the finger in him OHOHHOHOHOHO no sex cause i suck at writing sex sue me.**


End file.
